


Entranced From Afar

by curiously_me



Category: Transformers
Genre: Angst, Gen, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a secret admirer amongst the Autobots, but is it admiration or something darker?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entranced From Afar

It's like you're watching an angel, every time he walks by. The way he moves, so graceful and smooth, and his voice, sweet as honey on your tongue. For years you've been a silent observer, secret admirer, and close friend, and through it all, you've wished to be more.

"Jazz?" Bumblebee asks.

"Hey, Jazz?" This time, it's Ironhide demanding your attention.

"Yeah, what's up guys?" Jazz asks, turning from the sight before him to face his friends. They both have slightly worried looks on their faces, though Ironhide is hiding it better. For a moment, Jazz wonder just how long they were calling to him.

Ironhide sighs heavily before speaking, "We were wondering if you'd planned to join us tonight? Bumblebee wanted to see Sam at school and Optimus doesn't want us traveling alone. So, are you in?"

Jazz glances back and forth between his friends and the object of his unspoken affections. He rarely leaves Diego Garcia; still recovering from the near-fatal wounds inflicted by Megatron, he tires easily and is not strong enough to fight even a mini-bot, let alone a Decepticon.

But he has been feeling depressed and a little trapped on the island, it would do him heaps of good to get out into the 'fresh air'. He's sure Ratchet will agree, if only to get his moping aft out of sight.

"Sure, when do we leave?" he asks, standing

For so long, you've watched him, waiting for the opportune moment, the perfect instant to take what you so desire. Yes, in the taking, there is the chance that you might destroy all that he is, everything that draws you to him, but you think he's stronger than that. You hope he is, it's so much more fun when they last longer.

He trusts you with his deepest and darkest thoughts, he has no secrets where you are concerned, telling you everything that has ever happened to him, each thought shared.

* * *

 **END?**


End file.
